random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Kirby is a pink ball that will suck you hard and dry. Games Kirby should have been In Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super Mario Bros. Super Mario 64 Pikmin Pikmin 2 Luigi's Mansion Super Mario Sunshine New Super Mario Bros. Wii The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Portal Portal 2 Wii Sports Wii Fit Wii Party Mario Party Mario Party 6 Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart DS Half-Life Half-Life 2 Pokemon Red and Blue Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen Call of Duty: World at War Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Animal Crossing Animal Crossing: City Folk Super Metroid Metroid: Other M Metroid: Zero Mission How I met Your Mother Halo Halo 2 Halo 3 Halo: Reach Metal Gear Solid Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Sonic the Hedgehog Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games Sonic and Knuckles Cave Story Sonic Heroes Mega Man Mega Man 9 Mega Man X Epic Mickey Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Country Returns Shadow the Hedgehog Tetris Portal Portal 2 Super Paper Mario Drawn to Life Scribblenauts Hotel Mario The World Ends With You Kirby Spy VS Spy Lock's Quest Games Kirby Was In Kirby's Adventure in Dreamland Kirby's Epic Yarn Kirby Mass Attack All the other Kirby games The Legend of Zelda Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pong (Kirby was the ball this whole time. O_O) Claw and order Criminal Intent Kirby's Epic Gallery Shadow Kirby.png|Shadow Kirby Kirbys.png|A bunch of Kirbys flying 5 Heroes.jpg|Kirby with Mario, Link, Pit, and Yoshi Merry Christmas Jigglypuff.jpg|Kirby giving a present to Jigglypuff Hammer Time.jpg|Kirby swinging his hammer Kirby with Jigglypuff Hair.jpg|Kirby with hair and ears Yarn Kirby.jpg|Kirby made of yarn This is Kirby im done here.jpg|Kirby dressed as Solid Snake, throwing a grenade Kirby with Mega Man stuff.jpg|Kirby with Mega Man's helmet on Kirby cooking.jpg|Kirby cooking Kill Whispy Woods.jpg|Kirby fighting Whispy Woods along with Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee Kirby ponytail.jpg|Kirby with a ponytail Disturbing Kirby.jpg|Kirby as the Moon from Majora's Mask Kirby Mass.jpg|A bunch of Kirbys in Kirby Mass Attack Skull Kid Kirby.jpg|Kirby with the Skull Kid's hat Sprite Kirby.jpg|Kirby in Super Smash Flash 2 Suicine Kirby.jpg|Kirby as Suicune. Microphone Kirby.jpg|Kirby with a microphone and headphones. Link Kirby.jpg|Kirby in an outfit like Link's. Kirby with Snorlax.jpg|Kirby at a picnic with Snorlax. Kirby Poke Wii.jpg|Kirby with Pikachu and a Wiimote. Kirby Kart.jpg|Kirby in Mario Kart. Kirby Yoshi Owen.jpg|Kirby, Yoshi, and Owen eating food. Kirby Pancakes.jpg|Kirby eating pancakes. Final Cutter.jpg|Kirby using Final Cutter. Kirby AR.jpg|Kirby's AR Card. Die Knuckles.jpg|Kirby and Mario fighting a giant Knuckles doll. Kirby Mario Chess.jpg|Kirby and Mario playing chess. Kirby Soccer.png|Kirby and Mario playing soccer. Kirby 360 Color.jpg|Kirby coloring an Xbox 360 controller. Kirby London Eye.jpg|Kirby at the London Eye (wonder if P&F are there...) BFFs.jpg|Kirby and Yoshi. Kirby CD.PNG|Kirby even got his own Sonic CD ripoff time travel game! OK, I think this gallery can now be considered epic. Kirby's Awesome Video Category:Kirby Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Epic Mickey Category:Cave Story Category:Metroid Category:Sonic Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Stuff by Fredthefish Category:Halo Category:Call of Duty Category:Mega Man Category:Peanut Butter Category:It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Category:Majora's Mask Category:Nintendo Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Super Smash Bros. Fighters Category:Total Drama Category:Pink things Category:Things that can eat the cast of SuperNoobs (deal with it, SN fans)